


Cyber Mortal World

by Azarea



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarea/pseuds/Azarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few months after the Soild State Security movie. Two years ago due to a glitch a rather big glitch from the company that supplies proestetic bodies winds up in the form of a miracle and Major Motoko Kusanagi is able to bear children and never told anyone about it. Six months later after the Puppeteer case is closed Motoko and Batou are soon to be parents. Batou stops by on break to check on the Major as they talk Batou notices something strange, a child, a little girl that looks oddly like Motoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Mortal World

Japan, a city now locked in what we know as the cyber age. In a world of cyborgs, where problems from the mortal world still exsist, though there still seems to be quite a good amount of people that have to be cyberized, the biggest question on everyone's mind this day and age is, should I or shouldn't I? Most of the times its only when you go into government jobs that some part of you becomes cyberized, or if your like me and didn't have a choice in the matter it's forced on you in a way. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. Its been six months today since the end of the Puppeteer case. Out of all the cases we've had as a team, for some odd reason that one shook even my normally calm demenor to the core. I'm back with Section Nine after my leave of absence, sadly I'm going to have to take another one soon enough. Why?

I stop typing a moment and lean back rubbing my eyes with my thumb and index finger and pinch the bridge of my nose. Looking at computer screens for the past ten or so hours at various smaller cases going on now probably wasn't good for me, but work had to be done. A small movement soon made itself known and I looked down at the large roundness that was my stomach. A small smile tugged at my lips and I stroked my stomach lovingly in slow circles. This little one, our child, mine and Batou's happened purely by accident. Well it was half accident half my own neglect. Two years ago right as I was about to take my two year leave of Section Nine to do some work on my own I had swapped out bodies, before I left, well Batou and I spent a night together, a very very long night together, ten weeks later I showed up at the hospital due to a suspicion I had that something my body couldn't physically do, and had it confirmed some odd hours later. I was pregnant...ten weeks pregnant. The body I had swapped into, it seemed had a major glitch in it, though I'm not sure if it was a glitch or a new type of body that the government was testing and I just happened to be the lucky one to get it.

I looked over my shoulder at a small lump laying in my bed, sheets pulled over the form carefully I got up and walked over moving the sheets back a bit looking into the face of my little girl. I see now what Togusa meant all those years ago when he would talk about his children non stop. It was a miracle in itself that this little one had come from my body before she came into the world, I all but flat out denied the fact that I was even pregnant, I couldn't get pregnant, my mind would tell me over and over. It was impossible, improbable. Cyborgs couldn't have children, that was something I had known since I was younger, and came to accept it, kids annoyed me anyway so it wasn't like it was something I wanted, to be a mother that is. But as the months went on and I watched my stomach go from flat to the full roundness showing that I was definitely with child, I still all out denied it. Why? 

Like I said my conscious all but screamed this was impossible, maybe it was my mind's way of blocking what was physically there out of itself. I don't know, but something changed when I felt the first kicks of the then tiny life growing inside me. It was like little butterflies were in my stomach at first. They were gentle barely noticable, but as that little life grew and the kicks became stronger more frequent I began to care for the little life inside of me. Thinking maybe it was possible. When she was born I think at that point was what drove it home for me, I was holding this tiny vulnerable infant, She was wrapped up in a little pink blanket, her once loud cries having turned to meer whimpers now that she was warm and in my arms. Ten fingers and ten toes with violet hair just like mine, my own crimson red eyes stared back into large crimson ones when she opened them for the first time. 

Now two years and six months later she's a happy little toddler going through the terrible two stages. Something I've had to deal with alone. But when she slept like this it was pure bliss. There was only one bedroom in my safehouse so she slept in my bed when I was awake and working. I heard the doorbell buzz and heard my little one give a whine at the still strange noise to her and watched her move a bit and gave a small shh telling her gently it was okay and laid the sheet back over her head and walked out of my room. Walking to the front door I rubbed at my stomach again as the little one inside me gave an excited kick and I opened the door and smiled a bit.

“Hey there.” Batou greeted.

“Hey.” I smiled and let him in and shut the door. “You on break?” I asked and smiled as he brought his arms around me. 

“Yeah the old ape decided to let us get some air. All these small cases coming in lately are a pain in the butt. Haven't had anything big since the Puppeteer incident.” He said. 

“That's good.” I smiled and just enjoyed the feel of being in his arms. It wasn't until our little one started kicking that I had to move from his arms. I almost chuckled at the puppy dog look he gave me.

“Baby's kicking.” I said simply and shrugged smiling taking his hand and placing it it against where I felt the movements.

Though it still wasn't something he was used to seeing as how instinct said pull your hand away at the movement of something so strange, I have to admit sometimes at night when it would wake me from my sleep I often found myself staring in wonder of the movements inside me, but I kept his hand firmly glued to that spot and saw a smile cross his lips and let his hand go once I sure he was comfortable with it.

“I should be used to it moving by now but its still so weird.” He said.

“Mmm tell me about it.” I said and walked and sat down on the couch a small moan of comfort escaping my lips.

“You alright?” He asked sitting beside me.

“My back's been so sore lately....carrying this little one around is wearing on my body, three more months to go though.” I said and leaned against him I felt him rub my stomach and smiled as the other arm that was around me held me close to him.

To me these moments like this, having Batou here, having him so close to me as he gently massaged my pregnant stomach seemed like a dream. All of it seemed like a dream, something I would never wake up from. Didn't want to wake up from because if I did reality would come back and I would find myself in the debriefing room or the dive room somewhere quiet catching a few hours of needed sleep to off set the many sleepless nights we had when on a tough case. It just felt like moments like these would end in an instant, so I cherished every moment.

“Have you eaten yet?” I heard him ask and shook my head a bit.

“I've been working for the past ten or so hours and just now took a break from it. Staring at computer screens that long and getting no where was starting to wear on me a bit.” I said and waited for his normal lecture about how going without for that long wasn't good for me or the baby. I noticed some Chinese on the coffee table and smiled. He always did know what I liked, and what I was craving. 

“Hey, who's that?” I heard him ask.

“Mmm who?” I asked looking up at him and looked over seeing a pair of crimson eyes staring at us. “Mmm What are you doing up sweetie.” I said getting up and walking over to my little girl whom was hiding between the darkness of my room and the door frame. 

Instictivly she held her arms up in the typical pick me up motion and I lifted her into my arms and fixed her tossled hair the best I could before bringing her over to the couch and let her sit between me and Batou. Almost immediately she tried to climb into my lap as I smiled. “I don't have much of a lap left with my tummy being so big.” I said a bit amused. Somehow she managed to find herself a spot and reached for my hand tugging on my finger a bit.

I smiled and brought my arms around her watching her suck her thumb. If there was one thing my little one was it was possessive. She even shot Batou, her best impression of a menacing glare but it only seemed to come out incredibly cute and not all that threatening. I looked seeing the confused look on Batou's face and sighed a bit looking down at my little girl and moved her bangs from her eyes.

“Her name is Fate, She's how I found out about the little....glitch that allows me to have children.” I started.

“How old is she?” Batou asked. I watched him reach to touch her as if she wasn't real and almost laughed when she moved herself back more into my arms.

“She's two, and as you can see, not to fond of strangers....She doesn't talk to much, and her favorite words as with any two year old is mine and no.” I smiled.

“Is she?” Batou started.

“You really wanna know?” I asked kissing Fate's head.

“Nah.” Batou said and waved it off and looked away a moment and then looked at me again seriousness written all over his face. “But if she was...then why?” He asked.

“Because..” I started and frowned. “I was afraid, terrified even, and truthfully in denial about it up until I was in the hospital giving birth to her. When I held her in my arms that first time, it all became real, She was in my arms, I was holding an innocent vulnerable little life form that depended on me for everything. Batou she was so tiny, and when she opened her eyes for the first time and looked back at me.” I said and shook my head. “It was just the best feeling in the world....I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to draw any attention to myself or blow my cover with any of my cases at the time.” I said.

“Yeah I hear you.” He said looking down at Fate and smiled. “What's with that little glare huh? Looks more cute then menacing.” He said and gently poked her nose.

“She's quite the possessive little girl. Does it to Kratan and the others all the time.” I said.

“Think she'll come to me?” He asked.

“Dunno She sees Kratan and the girls almost all the time and still won't go to them.” I moved my arms a bit so Batou could take her if he wanted.

I watched as he shifted his position and held his arms out. “Go say hi to uncle Batou.” I gently coaxed the girl sitting in my lap.

Fate only shook her head and clung to my shirt. “Don't worry he's not scary, he might look it but he's nice.” I said seeing her look up at me. I smiled gently and lifted her into my arms and carefully placed her into Batou's lap hearing the little protesting squeak she gave at being moved suddenly.

“That was cute.” Batou commented and gently held her so she wouldn't fall. 

It took a while, quite a long while before Fate laid off her cute glare at me for moving her into a strangers arms. Eventually she slowly began to lay against Batou and after a while fell asleep against him. 

“Heh, guess I won't be going back anytime soon.” He said. 

“Mmm.” I nodded and leaned on him. “I'll call the chief later and let him know what happened.” I said and leaned on him feeling him bringing me close. One arm around my shoulder the other cradling Fate gently as I entwined my fingers with the hand that cradled Eve and slowly closed my eyes yawning a bit soon falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone Here with a new work and an idea that's been bugging me for years. This is a one shot and I don't intend to make it a multi chapter fic. Basically the idea is Motoko gets pregnant and has a kid I'm still tweaking how it happens but this is an essential idea and the best I could come up with. So hope you guys like it. If you can leave comments, constructive criticism kudos all that good stuff. Thanks for the support everyone


End file.
